Meaning
by Liligi
Summary: Ele a ouvira falar aquelas palavras alienigenas antes, mas não sabia o que significava. Ou que elasiriam significar um dia. RoyxRiza


**Meaning**

Duramente, ele soprou aquelas palavras. Palavras que ele desconhecia, mas ao mesmo tempo eram tão familiares. Palavras que lhe traziam lembranças...

––

Ele a observava falar aquelas palavras ininteligíveis enquanto lia algum livro, o distraindo. As palavras de seu mestre, que o ensinavam sua tão preciosa alquimia parecia não ter tanta importância quanto à necessidade de decifrar o que a pequena Riza Hawkeye pronunciava em algum outro idioma.

- Preste atenção, Roy! – Seu mestre ralhou.

- Sim, desculpe-me, Berthold-sensei. – Roy falou, voltando-se novamente para Berthold, que o encarava bastante irritado.

Roy não voltou a encarar Riza, embora também não tenha conseguido prestar atenção completamente ao que Hawkeye-sensei explicava sobre a poderosa alquimia do fogo. Aquela língua alienígena era muito mais interessante, principalmente porque a garotinha a falava fluentemente.

Mais tarde naquela noite, outra de suas noites insone, ele desceu para a cozinha, pretendendo preparar leite quente, para ajudá-lo a dormir, afinal, ele tinha treinamento cedo na manhã seguinte. Estava chegando perto, quando percebeu a luz acesa. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e se aproximou do cômodo, parando na porta e fitando o ser que estava de costas para ele.

- Caham. – Riza se virou ao ouvir o barulho do intruso, e relaxou no mesmo instante que percebeu ser Roy.

- É você. – Ela falou parecendo realmente aliviada.

- É, sou eu. – Roy falou, se aproximando dela. – O que faz acordada?

- Pesadelo. – Ela respondeu sem se alterar.

Roy sorriu. Aquela garota era um pouco esquisita para a idade dela — parecia muito adulta, muito fechada, ele até entendia porquê.

- E você? Não tem treino bem cedinho? – Ela perguntou, Roy fez uma careta.

- Insônia. – Ele respondeu. – Eu vim esquentar leite.

- Chá de camomila é melhor. – Ela falou.

- Chá? – A careta se intensificou.

- Uhum. – Ela confirmou. – Vai dormir rapidamente. Se quiser, eu faço pra você.

- Tudo bem para você?

- Claro. – Ela respondeu.

O silêncio predominou enquanto Roy observava a filha de seu professor. Ela pegou a chaleira do armário, encheu de água e a colocou no fogo. Esperou pacientemente até a água começar a borbulhar e terminou de preparar o chá. Tirou a chaleira do fogo pouco depois, pegou uma xícara e colocou os dois objetos na frente de Roy.

- Beba. – Ela falou, de algum modo, pareceu uma ordem, ao invés de um pedido.

Ele colocou um pouco do chá na xícara, assoprou e o levou a boca. Fez uma careta enquanto liquido quente descia por sua garganta e então voltou a repousar a xícara sobre a mesa para voltar a encarar a menina que ainda mantinha o olhar em si. Ele sorriu.

- Hoje mais cedo, enquanto lia um livro, você falava... outro idioma? – Ele perguntou um pouco desconcertado.

- Português, uma língua derivada do Latim. – Ela respondeu.

- Latim? Nossa! – Roy exclamou um tanto surpreso.

Riza esboçou um sorriso, surpreendendo-o ainda mais, já que ele raramente a vira sorrindo.

- E como você aprendeu? – Ele perguntou interessado.

- Minha avó me ensinou. – Ela respondeu.

- Oh, entendo.

- Devia ir dormir. – Ela disse se endireitando. – Está bem tarde.

- Tem razão. – Roy concordou, colocando-se rapidamente em pé. – Você vai?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Agora não. Tenho que lavar isso. – Ela disse apontando para o bule e a xícara.

- Ah. – Ele disse sem jeito. – Quer ajuda?

- Não. É melhor você ir mesmo.

- Tem certeza?

Ela fez outro gesto com a cabeça, desta vez confirmando.

- Esta bem, então. Boa noite. – Ele diz e sai do cômodo, deixando a loira para trás.

- _Te amo_. – Ele a ouve murmurar em sua língua estranha após ter cruzado a porta.

––

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que ele havia escutado aquelas palavras em sua vida — e ele não havia entendido daquela vez, e para falar a verdade, ele ainda não sabia o significado daquelas palavras.

Roy estava sentado na varanda daquela casa, observando os movimentos ritmados do mar que ficava a poucos metros da casa. Esperava por Riza, que ainda se arrumava. Os dois estavam escondidos naquela ilha praticamente deserta desde que King Bradley havia mandado aquelas ordens de transferência para cada subordinado de Mustang.

Aquela havia sido a gota d'água. Bradley poderia ameaçar sua vida o quanto quisesse, mas separá-lo de sua tenente? Roy não permitiria.

Após algum esforço, Roy convenceu Riza a fugir, ele sabia de um lugar onde não iriam lhes procurar. E eles fugiram, deixando para trás apenas uma carta para Edward. Logo se instalaram na casa — que pertenceu a falecidos amigos dos pais de Roy. —, e lá estavam por pouco mais de uma semana.

Sem perceber, Roy começou a cantarolar a música que tocava na rádio, ficou tão absorto que também não percebeu Riza se aproximar, apenas o perfume familiar de flores o alertou. Ele imediatamente se colocou de pé.

- Finalmente. – Ele disse sorrindo e depois se inclinou para beijá-la.

Ela sorriu fraco.

- Vamos dançar? – ela sugeriu após alguns instantes.

Roy imediatamente fez uma careta.

- Se você quer... – Ele falou, já a envolvendo com seus braços.

Dançaram pela varanda uma, duas músicas e diminuíram o ritmo quando a terceira começou; aquela era uma música lenta, romântica.

- Você está quieta. – Ele pontuou.

Riza deitou sua cabeça no ombro dele, mas sem parar de dançar.

- _Te amo_. – Ela disse, surpreendendo Roy.

- Português? – ele perguntou.

Ela fez um som confirmando. Roy a abraçou com mais força.

- Quando me dirá o que significa? – ele soprou em sua orelha.

- Não importa o que significa. – ela disse.

- Vem cá. – Ele disse, puxando-a pela mão em direção a praia, onde se sentaram na areia, Riza entre as pernas de Roy.

Como estavam a poucos metros da casa, ainda podiam ouvir perfeitamente a música que vinha do rádio. Outra romântica. Roy começou a cantarolá-la baixinho, no ouvido de Riza. Ela engoliu com certa dificuldade e se virou para Roy, e, sem nenhum aviso, o beijou.

Ele ficou surpreso no inicio, mas logo retribuiu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade. Assim que se separaram, ele sorriu para ela, mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu quando ele percebeu que havia algo errado.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça fracamente.

- Riza, o que houve? – Ele perguntou novamente, segurando os braços dela firmemente.

Ela se livrou do aperto dele e se pôs de pé, ele imitou o gesto dela. Uma sensação ruim se espalhando por se interior.

- Riza, me diga o que está acontecendo, por favor! – Ele implorou, já estava um pouco descontrolado.

Riza encarou o chão.

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – Ela disse calmamente, mas ainda não encarava Roy.

- Fazer o que? – Ele perguntou alarmado.

- Ficar aqui. – Ela disse, finalmente o encarado no rosto. Roy percebeu o turbilhão de sentimentos através de seus olhos castanhos e, de repente, aquelas palavras não faziam sentido para ele.

- Como assim?

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Roy! – Ela exclamou, sua voz aumentando alguns oitavos. – Não posso simplesmente esquecer do mundo.

- Você não pode ficar comigo, então. – Ele disse incrédulo.

Riza o encarou espantada, aquelas palavras foram como um tapa na cara para ela.

- Não. – ela disse, fechando seus olhos, mas logo os abrindo de volta. Ele podia ver a determinação neles, mas também via medo.

- Você não quer isso, Riza. – Ele disse. – Você quer ficar comigo, eu sei que sim.

- Sim, eu quero ficar com você. – Ela disse, pegando-o de surpresa. – Mas eu não vou. Não vou fingir que uma _guerra_ está acontecendo em nosso lar. Eu sou uma militar, eu devia estar lutando por nosso país.

- Eu também sou um militar! – Ele disse, agora já perdera o controle completamente. Tudo o que ela dizia parecia irracional para ele. – Mas o exército está corrompido! Nós somos meras marionetes nas mãos dos homúnculos!

- Sim, é verdade. Mas nós devemos deixar que nossos amigos morram pelo exército, achando que estavam sendo justos? – Ela indagou.

- Não, você fora de si hoje! – Ele disse.

Riza deu um passo em sua direção, mas ele recuou. Em seu olhar, Roy podia ver a mágoa que ela sentira por ele ter feito isso. Mas ele também estava magoado.

- Se você quer fingir que está tudo bem, ótimo. Fique aqui. Eu estarei indo embora antes do amanhecer. – Foi o que ela disse antes de entrar na casa.

Roy a observou até que ela sumisse dentro da construção, e então, sentiu que seus joelhos não seriam capazes de sustentar seu peso e desmoronou na areia. Ela estava indo embora. Ela o estava deixando. Estava voltando para o lugar que ele lutara para tirá-la. Seu peito doía, sua cabeça doía, tudo doía, e ele não tentou impedir as lágrimas que vieram logo em seguida.

Ele não quis mais vê-la depois que entrou na casa, então, dormiu na sala. Passou grande parte da madrugada em claro, pensando, mas o cansaço tomou conta de si ele adormeceu. Ainda estava escuro quando Riza deixou o quarto, sentindo seu coração apertado. Viu que Roy dormia desconfortavelmente no sofá da sala e sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar, mas que ele imediatamente reprimiu. Ela não podia tornar aquilo mais difícil do que já estava sendo. Ela se sentia um monstro, mas ela _precisava_ fazer isso.

Inclinou-se sobre ele e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele se remexeu um pouco, mas não acordou. Ela engoliu novamente o choro que ameaçava vir.

- _Te amo_. – Ela murmurou enquanto acarinhava os cabelos negros que ela amava tanto.

Então ela se pôs de pé e segurou mala, dando uma última olhada em Roy, observando cada mínimo detalhe de seu ser, guardando em sua mente. Ela sabia que ele nunca a perdoaria, mas aquilo era necessário. Então, ela deu as costas a ele e se foi. Havia um barco ancorado ali perto, seu meio de voltar ao seu "lar".

O sol já estava alto no céu quando Roy acordou. Ele se sentia dormente, como se tivessem arrancado uma parte vital de si, e então ele lembrou o porquê daquilo e a dor o atingiu como uma onda de metros de altura, muito grande para que ele pudesse lutar ou sequer pensar. Ela havia ido embora.

Sem perceber, ele se pôs de pé e andou ante o quarto em que estavam ficando. Estava vazio. Seu coração pareceu perder uma batida. Ele adentrou o quarto, o inspecionando, procurando por algum sinal de aquilo fora apenas um sonho ruim, mas não havia nada. O guardarroupa estava vazio e até mesmo o _cheiro_ dela parecia ter sumido, o abandonado.

Ele caiu sentado no colchão macio, sentindo um peso em seu, como se tivessem trocado seu coração por uma pedra, se sentindo incapaz até mesmo de chorar. Levantou-se e começou a abrir todas as portas e gavetas dos móveis que tinha ali e então, algo chamou sua atenção.

Em uma gaveta, havia uma um papel e um envelope. Ele sabia que havia algo de errado com aquilo, já que eles não mandaram nenhuma carta nem as receberam, pois ninguém sabia que estavam ali.

Segurou o envelope e leu o que estava escrito. Estava endereçado para Riza Hawkeye, e o selo era... Da Cidade Central. Sentindo um certo choque, ele pegou o papel e leu seu conteúdo.

Um nó havia se formado em sua garganta quando ele começou a ler o que havia na carta, mas ao terminá-la, ele sentiu que uma onda o engolia novamente, mas desta vez, era uma onda de medo, não uma de dor. Re-leu algumas partes da curta carta mais uma vez, tentando assimilar o que havia ali.

_Primeiro-tenente Riza Hawkeye, estamos cientes da sua fuga com o Coronel Roy Mustang há algum tempo, e foi gasto recursos e tempo para localizá-los novamente. Como parte do corpo do exército, é necessário o seu retorno._

_(...)_

_Entendemos também, que o Coronel Mustang se recusará a voltar, mas que fique bem claro: se a primeiro-tenente não estiver presente no Quartel General Central na segunda, soldados serão enviados para prendê-los, e não desejamos que ninguém saia machucado._

"Não desejamos que ninguém saia machucado." – Dizia na carta. Uma ameaça. Uma ameaça de morte para _ele_.

Compreensão lhe atingiu. Ela havia ido por sua causa. Para que ele não morresse. Com urgência, Roy se trocou, iria até o porto que havia ali perto, ele queria voltar para a Cidade Central, ele precisava re-encontrar Riza. Precisava protegê-la... Mas não havia nenhum barco ali. O último fora utilizado por Riza e só haveria outro na manhã seguinte.

Ele esperou. Sentindo que cada segundo que passava como uma tortura. Ele estava preocupado com Riza, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. E então, finalmente, o barco havia chegado e faísca de esperança se acendeu dentro de seu peito. Ele voltaria para Riza.

––

Roy havia voltado. Primeiramente havia encontrado Edward, e seus antigos subordinados, mas então, ele soube.

Ele estava diante de túmulo. Havia algumas margaridas ali e ele logo colocou as rosas vermelhas que trouxeram. Toda a dor havia voltado, mas dessa vez ele não voltara para a superfície. Agora, diante do túmulo _dela_, Roy sentia que toda sua vitalidade tivesse se esvaído, ele se tornara oco.

- _Te amo._ – Ele disse duramente. E aquelas palavras agora significavam tudo, ele as compreendia e ele sentia sua intensidade.

**N/A: Olá! :D**

**Bem, eu sei que não exatamente o que muitas pessoas imaginaram que seria, mas também não é o que pensei que seria S:**

**Era pra fic ser triste — eu meio que me insiprei na música **_**Te amo **_**da Rihanna —, mas ela acabou saindo... Isso ;x**

**Eu ia dedicar essa fic como um presente de aniversário (atrasado) para Shadow Laet, mas não acho que isso seja apropriado para um presente D:**

**Então, fico te devendo um presente, ok, amiga? : )**

**Bem, não vou nem comentar sobre essa fic. ;x**

**Digam o que acharam.**

**Beijos**

**Liligi**


End file.
